


Kindness Knows No Bounds

by RagingCycloneZorch



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friday the 13th, Friendship, Grey Branch (Trolls), Kindness, Pre-Movie, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingCycloneZorch/pseuds/RagingCycloneZorch
Summary: Like the cautious Troll he is, Branch wouldn't dare venture outside today.That may be easier said than done, considering that Poppy's kindness might just outweigh his superstition.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Kindness Knows No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy World Kindness Day! In honor of that, and considering that today is also Friday the 13th, I wrote this today. Just a little pre-movie oneshot. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since Poppy met Branch, he had always intrigued her.

It wasn’t so much of a mass confusion for the grey Troll, but more of curiosity for why he was so different than the rest of the tribe. But she made a vow that day they met to help him once again find his happiness, no matter what. 

Sometimes, that was easier said than done.

* * *

Glitter flew everywhere as Poppy worked on her newest attempt to make Branch happy. Surely a card on this fine Friday morning would make his day, and maybe make him just a little more grateful for her kindness.

“Poppy!”

The Princess turned toward the entrance of her pod, her smile widening as Smidge ran in panting, a box of scrapbook supplies suspended in the air by her hair. “Oh my guh, I came as fast as I could when you called!”

Poppy walked over to help her friend. Smidge was always there when she needed her, which was pretty much ever since the small Troll vowed to be her helper when Poppy became Queen. Nobody knew when that was going to be, but Smidge always wanted to practice for when the day did come. 

“You know, Smidge, you don’t need to overexert yourself just to help me make this card.”

The yellow Troll breezed past Poppy and placed the box on the bed in the center of the pod. “It’s no trouble at all! I enjoy it!”

Poppy smiled again. Well, if Smidge was sure, then she couldn’t really complain. She told them every day, but her friends were amazing, and always so kind and helpful.

“Are you making another card for Branch?” the pink Princess looked over at Smidge again, who was now holding up the unfinished craft. “Oh my guh, Poppy!”

She frowned. That was the only part of her friends she didn’t like. They were never able to find any good in Branch, and hence didn’t make an effort like she did. But, being the kind Princess she was, she always dropped by to make sure he was okay, and to help cheer up his grumpy demeanor just a bit.

“Smidge, I know there’s happiness inside him, he just needs our help to find it!”

Smidge contemplated that for a few seconds. Poppy said that every time someone tried to discourage her about Branch, and although it was getting repetitive, it was clear she really did care. She smiled at her friend. “Alright. I’ll help! What do we have to do?”

Poppy’s grin came back as she held up the card she had been working on.

* * *

Deep down in the Bunker, Branch sat at his desk, staring at the calendar. On any other day, he would have gone out for supplies, seen and probably yelled at Poppy, then come back to the solitude he was used to.

But not this day.

No, this day he was staying right in the safety of his home.

For today was Friday the 13th. Like the cautious Troll he was, Branch wouldn’t dare venture outside, susceptible to unknown dangers and annoying Trolls. He was going to miss seeing Poppy, though.

But he wasn’t going to open his door for _any_ reason, Poppy or not.

That’s kind of why he panicked when he heard a knock on the hatch of his bunker.

_Poppy’s knock._

“Oh, no, no, no! Not today!” He jumped on the lift, preparing himself to be… more of a jerk than usual. He just _couldn’t_ go outside today.

* * *

“Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch are you in there?!” Poppy continued to loudly pound on the hatch of the bunker with her fist, her friends surrounding the area.

“Wouldn’t he normally be coming out to yell at us about now?” Satin asked, analyzing her nails.

Poppy frowned again, this time at the ‘Go Away’ mat on the ground. “Yeah. Do you think there’s something wrong?”

Creek stepped up and placed a purple hand on her shoulder. “Perhaps he’s out gathering supplies,” he suggested. “We all know he loves doing that.”

Poppy slowly nodded before turning around and knocking one last time. She was met with silence. Until…

“Who’s there?” a voice shouted from below the hatch. 

Poppy gasped, stealing a look at her friends, who actually seemed a little _less_ relieved. “Branch! Come on out! I have something to give you!”

“I can’t, Poppy.”

Her wide grin faltered. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nope.”

Hm. Shorter answer than she would normally get. It kind of seemed like he wasn’t trying as hard to make her go away.

It was also odd that he wasn’t coming out of the bunker or opening the peep hole on the mat. There _had_ to be something wrong.

“Um, Poppy?” Biggie whispered. She quickly turned to see the blue Troll holding up a small pocket calendar, turned to the date. “Isn’t Branch very superstitious?”

Looking at the date, which she now realized was Friday the 13th, her eyes widened. It was, indeed, a well known fact that the grey Troll followed various superstitions.

“Branch, I have a card I made for you, so If you open the hatch, I can give it to you.”

From in the bunker, Branch let out a groan. “I’m _not_ coming out, and I _don’t_ want that card.” Ok, that second part was a lie. He loved everything Poppy made for him. He had no doubt it would be good, but there was no way he could get it without going outside, which he _was not_ going to do.

Silence met him after he made his position clear to the Princess, meaning she and her friends had all gone away.

* * *

The next day, Branch jumped out the hatch early in the morning and looked around, secretly hoping that Poppy had left the card for him. It would be nice to have something from her in mint condition, something he didn’t have to fix after ruining it.

His eyes fell on a small box near the stone his home used as a cover. Making sure it wasn’t going to spray glitter in his face, he opened it.

Inside was a small card, just as Poppy had promised. Over elaborate? Yes. Too much glitter? Also yes. 

But he was going to keep it anyways, because Poppy’s kindness toward him knew no bounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope you liked that.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm still working on the next chapter of The New Reality. I have it written, but I still need to edit it, so expect that sometime in the next coming week. (Funny how I couldn't find time to edit that, but I could find the time to write this oneshot...)
> 
> And unless you have a specific No Spoiler Rule, I'm guessing you all have seen the new Trollstopia clip and picture! We finally got a Broppy picture! My hope has returned...
> 
> Speaking of, only 5 more days until that comes out! Get excited, 3, 2, 1, action! (Who got the reference there?)


End file.
